This invention is directed to systems and methods for returning a failed file system of an electronic device to an operative state in response to the electronic device itself determining that its file system has become non-operational.
When an electronic device is operable, an application running on the host device can access the device and perform various functions. When the electronic device has some corruption of its content, but a substantially operational file system, a host device may still be able to communicate with the electronic device. The host device may then perform diagnostics and restore content that may have been lost.
To restore content to a device, however, the host device must be able to first make an operative connection with the device. If the electronic device suffers from a file system failure, for example corruption of a root block, no connection may be made. A user may then be required to return the device to a retailer or manufacturer for servicing.
Such situations may be costly for users, retailers, and manufacturers. Users do not want to make additional trips to a store to meet with a technical specialist. It may also be expensive for the retailer to have technical specialists on hand to resolve such storage component issues. It may be expensive for the manufacturer to have repair entities spend time reinitializing devices. There is a need, therefore, to enable users to force the electronic device to communicate with the host device despite a file system failure.